Survivor Hawaiian Islands: A Divergent Adventure
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal%27s_Series PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS PAGE!!! IT NEEDS TO BE HERE SINCE IT GOT DELETED ON IT'S ORIGINAL WIKI :'( Filming of this season took place in the volcanoes of Hawaii, so yeah... Survivor Hawaii: A Divergent Adventure, is the fourteenth season in Cereal's Series. This season features twenty characters from different YA novels competing in Survivor, with a twist that changes the game now more than ever. Someone is Divergent; and it isn't Tris. Twenty protagonists from twenty novels will face one another in a competition designed for people too lazy to read. One contestant has a secret, for the first time, there will be four tribes, and ultimately, only one will be left standing. Who will it be? Find out on Survivor Hawaiian Islands: A Divergent Adventure. Twists *Divergent: One of these twenty contestants has the distinction of being "Divergent." This person's job is to stay secret. It is the job of the contestants to eliminate the Divergent person in the game as quickly as possible. Every round, the player who is Divegrent will anonymously provide a clue (read by the host) as to their identity. All players will guess who it is in private. A contestant will not know if they are right or wrong. If they are right, they win $5,000. If they are wrong, nothing happens. When the Divergent person is eliminated, all the remaining contestants get a reward. This reward gets smaller and smaller as the days go by, so getting rid of the Divergent person quickly is important. (I.E. If the Divergent person gets 20th, all remaining nineteen contestants get $25,000 each, but if the Divergent person gets 4th, the remaining three players would get $1,000 each). *Four Tribes: There will be four starting tribes. The tribe that gets last place in the immunity challenge attends tribal council, unlike previous seasons with more than two tribes, where one tribe won immunity and sent one losing tribe to vote someone out. The tribe that places 4th goes to tribal. *Factions: The four tribes are assembled based upon the personality traits of the contestants. (Erudite = Smart, Abnegation = Selfless, Dauntless = Bravery, and Amity = Kindness). Castaways There were four tribes in this season. Amity is made up of kind characters, Abnegation is made up of selfless characters, Dauntless is made up of brave characters, and Erudite is made up of intelligent characters. Candor, the merged tribe, refers to honesty in the Divergent novel. *Harper Madison was voted out and revealed as the Divergent person on day 21. She was eliminated, and each of the remaining characters recieved $15,000. Jury Voting: *Puck voted for Tally to win *Olive voted for Elspeth to win *Katniss voted for Tris to win *Mary voted for Tally to win *Gaia voted for Tris to win *Piper voted for Tris to win *Brenda voted for Tris to win *Lucy voted for Elspeth to win *Astrid voted for Elspeth to win Section heading Write the second section of your page here.